One Last Dance
by PrincessTin
Summary: Cain finds out an awful truth. What will he do when he realizes his former lover's sacrifice. CAINxZERO. May do sequel. M. SLASH


Cain releases Zero from his suit. Zero falls into Cain's arms. " How did you survive in there ? The witch is dead! I can feel it . The spell is gone."

"What are you talking about ,Zero ?" Cain notices Zero's neck glowing. He holds Zero as he checks out his neck. The glow is coming from a tattoo.

" I did it for you. Backfired though I ended up hurting you the most." Zero said weakly. " What did you do? Why?" Cain asks. " Sold my soul to keep you safe. Lot of good it did. You know why ,Cain." Cain flashed back to when Zero and him were teenagers. They were lovers once before Adora. They were best friends. Zero had always known he was gay. Cain on the other hand liked it both ways. He was a sly flirt. His journey with the princess and the Zipperhead had proved that. He had harmlessly flirted with both.

" You sold your soul for me? Zero?" Cain coudn't believe did Zero still love him even after their harsh goodbyes. Cain looked at Zero's eyes. Gone was the maniac that destroyed his family, replaced by the lover of long ago.  
Zero looked utterly broken.

Cain caressed his cheek. " Evan ,is it really you ?"

" I'm home." Zero smiled. " You jackass why'd you do it ? We weren't together anymore." Cain's eyes filled with tears. " Love doesn't end even if divided. I've always loved you. I still love you and you still love me. THAT is why you really didn't let Jeb kill me."

Zero's lips begged for Cain's. Cain was reluctant. This could be a trick. No it wasn't. Cain looked at Zero.Zero was his vulnerable boy again. Cain's lips gently touched Zero's.

Zero hungerily took him in. " 20 long annuals ,Wyatt. I'm so sorry. I tried to protect you from the witch ,instead I helped her destroy you. She knew you were my weakness." " Shhh. I understand now. I'm still pissed but I understand. " Cain kissed his forehead. It tasted metallic from the suit. Oh Gods! He had placed him in that suit. " I'm sorry." Cain whispered. Zero kissed him. " Mmm. I've missed you. Gods you still taste good." Cain kissed back harder. Their tongues fought for control. Cain smiled. It was just like before. Almost like nothing had changed ,except everything had.

" Jeb's gonna be here soon. I don't think he'd care if you were under a spell. Then you'd have to tell him why you sold your soul and he'd hate even more. He doesn't know I'm bisexual. He's so much like you . So angry and broken. " " It's my fault he's like that. I'm sorry. All we have is now and I've missed you. How about one last dance ?"

Cain leaned down and kissed his former lover on the lips. " I'm sorry this has to be quick. I also don't think we should take off the rest of our clothes." Zero nodded in understanding.

Cain laid beside him and Zero turned to were they were now face to face. Cain's lips devoured his. He could tell Zero was weak from the suit. He would have to be dominate. Zero didn't seem to mind. He was used to following.  
Cain licked his hand and worked down Zero's back until he reached his butt.

He felt Zero starting to get hard against his knee. He slowly turned Zero around and inserted himself in him. His thrusts were hard and furious. " I'm sorry ,Evan. You deserve more than this for what you sacrificed." Cain grunted. Cain rested his head on Zero's shoulder as he continued his thrusts.  
They grapsed their hands together as their bodies continued to connect.

" Ohh! Wyatt this is more than I deserve. Gods! " Zero moved their hands to his shaft and together they pumped it. " OH GODS! " " Shh! We can't draw attention to ourselves." Cain whispered. He felt himself coming and bit into Zero's shoulder as he released. Zero bit his lower lip as he came covering Wyatt and his hands with his cum. Zero could hear Cain zipping up his pants. " Evan let me help you.'' Cain helped the wobbly Zero with his pants. Zero chuckled. 'Always the Boy Scout.'

Jeb came not long after. He saw Zero's swollen lip. 'Good father punched him. I'm glad I told him to head out here first. Obviously he didn't want me to see them fight.' Jeb turned around and headed off. What Jeb didn't see was Cain intertwining his fingers with Zero. " Whatever happens ,know this. I loved you." 


End file.
